


The Good Fight

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>These days, I’m fighting in a different war, but it still feels like a losing proposition, the wrong end of a sucker bet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Double drabble, based on The Pilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Fight

They told us we were there to prevent the spread of Communism. We were stopping the Red Menace, we were fighting the good fight. But in-country, soldiers learned fast that claiming the moral high ground came at great cost: lofty ideals were paid for in blood and pain; in lives forever changed, or forever lost. After a while, there was no high ground, no victory. The only thing that mattered was survival, for you and your brothers in arms.

These days, I’m fighting in a different war. The uniforms are different, and so is the jungle, and the enemy. But it still feels like a losing proposition, the wrong end of a sucker bet, and sometimes I wonder if it’s all worth it.

“It’s a toilet bowl,” I tell Hutch.

“Yeah, well, you and me can be thankful we’re a couple of bugs who know how to swim,” he says.

And just like that, I don’t have to wonder anymore. My partner is right: _we_ know how to swim. 

We’ll win the battles we can, as many as we can. Brothers in arms, fighting the good fight together. We know how to survive, and that’s the victory that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> _To the men and women of the armed forces, past and present, who stand watch and keep us safe. Thank you for your service._


End file.
